


The Worst Day Ever

by JustSomeMilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, au where taako gets with kravitz later on i guess, magnus and taako have a really good friendship, no taakitz, not really sure when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMilk/pseuds/JustSomeMilk
Summary: Taako has an awful day and talks to Magnus about it. He goes on a random date, so I guess Kravitz isn't really a part of his life yet?





	The Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I'm still very new at this, I welcome any constructive criticism!

One of the main reasons Taako liked Magnus was that he was a good listener. He could tell him anything, rant about any little inconvenience, for as long as he wanted, and Magnus would just sit and listen and nod. It was nice. Especially because going on long rants was one of Taako’s favorite things to do. Currently, he was sprawled out on the couch after a particularly long day, his legs stretched out across Magnus’s lap, rubbing his temples in frustration. “Mags, you are not going to believe how awful this day was. It’s been the worst day ever!”  
Magnus laughed, “Lay it on me, pal.” Taako drew in a particularly big breath and Magnus braced himself, knowing that this was going to be a long one.  
“Well, first of all, I woke up too early and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I was already disadvantaged for the rest of the day, and then Barry and Merle wanted me to make pancakes, which I was way, way too tired to do, y’know?”  
Magnus nodded understandingly. Merle did get very badgery when he was hungry, he knew that from experience. “But, seeing as I’m such a great friend, and a totally awesome chef, I did it anyway. And they turned out fantastic may I add.” Magnus could confirm that, he’d had some too when he finally woke up. “Um, anyway, I went to go shower, and my shampoo turned my hair green! Can you imagine?” He didn’t say it, but Magnus honestly thought that would be a pretty good look, especially for Taako. But, he knew Taako had his own sense of style. Most importantly, though, his friend just wanted to rant right now about his terrible day, and Magnus intended to be quiet and let him. “I walk out of the bathroom, humiliated, and Lup is rolling on the floor laughing, the scamp.” Ah, a prank. Taako and Lup did get into prank wars occasionally, which Magnus was more than happy to join in on. He smiled at the memory of helping Taako fill Lup’s donuts with miracle whip before this, and helping Lup fill Taako’s bed with pinecones before that. He guessed it was Taako’s turn to get pranked. “So, I spent three hours trying to wash it out, all angry and just about ready to tear her hair out, because how dare she do that when she knew full well that I had a date tonight, which I absolutely could not miss…”  
Magnus continued to listen as the elf went on about his day, how awful his date was, how he had no taste in good cuisine and didn’t even compliment how great Taako looked. Exasperated, Taako let out a final huff of air and threw up his arms, “He didn’t even offer to give me a ride home, Magnus! I had to call Lup! Of course, she thought the whole thing was hilarious and said that I shouldn’t have gone out with someone I met online…” Taako trailed off, and it seemed like he was finished. He sat up, scooting over to lean against Magnus. A silence settled between them, Magnus playing with Taako’s hair, which still had faint traces of green in it.   
“Mags?”  
“Mhm?”   
Taako settled closer against him, closing his eyes, “I had a really bad day, but… I’m glad I could come home and talk to you about it.”  
Magnus wrapped his arms around him, “Yeah. I’m glad, too.”


End file.
